GreenJack
by ZStorm
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro are different very different, the only few times she acknowledged Izuku was during the Hero v Villain test hosted by Toshinori. Other than that they are very different, but what if things were change just a bit. This story might sometimes be not suitable for Kids even Teens, that's the reason as to why it's for Mature. That's all.
1. Izuku

Chapter 1

This Story takes place shortly after the Yakuza Arc. So there might be spoilers to anime only, So Proceed with Caution.

4:30PM Rainy Day

There sat Izuku, Thinking of his Choices in life, and what he would do besides being a Hero.

"Besides being a Hero, I at times felt it would be better to be a Singer, or a Musician at least, but I don't have Talent. I'll ask All Might about it." Thought Izuku. Izuku got up to go Outside. There he met All Might/Toshinori. "Oh, hey there young Midoriya."

"oh hi All Might!"

When Toshinori climbed the Staircase, Izuku asked a Question. "Hey All Might, I wanted to ask you a Question."

"Yes, What is it Young Midoriya?" Toshinori Asked.

"Do you know how could I become a Musician or Singer?" Izuku asked.

"So you wish to be a Musician eh? I've never really been into that kind of Genre. I've always stuck to being a Hero, but you can still become one if you wish. I'm not going to stop you, If you want to be a Musician, and/or a Singer, than you should go buy a Instrument, and practice using it." Said Toshinori.

"Okay then, I'll go buy a Instrument, and practice it Day and Night." Said Izuku running to the Nearest Store.

15 Minutes later

4:45PM

"I've gotta sneak in without anyone noticing, I wanna be anonymous. I don't really want to be out in the Public, I just wanna stay in my room, Do the recordings, and just upload them to YouTube I guess." Said Izuku Running to his room at full speed.

"I don't think anyone noticed, but I didn't see anybody today, Where is everyone?" Then it hit him. Ochako told her the exact sentence

-Flashback-

"Hey Deku, Do you wanna go watch a Movie with us. Everybody in the Class will be coming." Said Ochako.

"Oh no, I've got things to do. I can't really go, but thanks for inviting me." Said Izuku.

-Fastfoward to Now-

"Oh yeah, Everyone went to watch a Movie, They probably won't be back till 6:30PM, So anyways. I'll start practicing." Said Izuku holding a Guitar.

"I think I'll decorate this Guitar first." Said Izuku.

Izuku brought out a brush, with a Paint Can that was labeled "Polyester", and he had multiple of the Cans, but in different colors like Blue, red, yellow, white, green, and black. He decided he was going to paint the Guitar Green, and Black on the Other side. He got to work.

Izuku finished after 30 Minutes, but He needed to let the Paint dry.

So he decided to use another Item he bought, It was a mic, but he decided against it, so he just used his Normal Voice. He started singing. Most people would say his Voice was Beautiful, but he himself thought his voice was terrible.

"Uh, What was that?" Kyoka thought.

She got up, and went to look for the Source of the Noise. She went down the Elevator to the 2nd Floor, there the Noise got louder.

"It's coming from one of the boys?" Kyoka thought.

"It obviously isn't Mineta, or Tokoyami. Is it coming from..." Kyoka looked surprised as to where it was coming from.

"The Noise is coming from Midoriya's room?"

She got close to the Door, and heard his "Beautiful" Voice.

"I've never known. Midoriya is into Music? And all this time I've been ignoring him."

Kyoka knocked on Izuku's Door. "Midoriya is that you?" Kyoka asked.

"AHHHHH SOMEONE'S STILL HERE!?!" Izuku screamed out, before falling to the floor.

"Uh, Can I come in?" Kyoka asked.

"Um sure, Just let me get up." Said Izuku.

He got up and opened the Door for her.

"Midoriya, I didn't know you were into Music." Kyoka said.

"I...I just barely did. Please don't tell anyone." Said Izuku begging.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't want to be known for that." Izuku said.

"Okay then, I'll respect your Opinion, but you know what?"

"What?" Izuku asked.

"You should make a YouTube channel dedicated to Music." Said Kyoka smiling at Izuku.

"She's so close." Izuku thought.

"Um...Y-yea, I'll um do that." Said Izuku.

"So what will we call the Channel?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't really know, but If I had to say, How about MelodyMeli." Said Izuku.

"MelodyMeli?" Kyoka asked.

"Yea, Melody is a Synonym for Music, and Meli is just a Shortened name of a Manga/Anime main Character that I read.

(The Manga is Called Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins. You should go check it out.)

"From a Manga? Oh Midoriya you're such a Nerd." Said Kyoka laughing.

"Y-yea, you could say that." Said Izuku.

"You know Midoriya, It's fun spending time with you." Kyoka said.

"W-what?! You must be joking, I mean...I'm just a loser." Izuku said.

"I'm serious, you're wrong. You're not a loser. It really is fun spending time with you." Kyoka said.

"S-she's serious?" Izuku thought to himself.

"Um anyways, I'll get started on the YouTube Channel." Izuku said as he got on his Laptop.

"I need more Instruments, and other items to actually make a YouTube Channel specifically dedicated to Music." Izuku said.

"You're right, but I have alot of instruments. We can use them if you want." Kyoka said.

"Huh? You do? Well it would help to make the videos more high quality." Izuku said.

"Alright, I'll bring them." Said Kyoka storming out of the room.

Izuku looked at his Phone to see the time. "5:15PM" his phone was showing that.

"By the time my Guitar dries, Everyone else will be here, but right now that's the least of my worries." Izuku then looked at his Guitar again, and said "I wonder, Do I have a chance with her?" Izuku got up and went upstairs to help Kyoka carry the Instruments.

Oh boy, oh boy, A Romantic Story. Well don't expect this story to be God Tier as I have never made a Romantic Story. But it's almost Valentine's Day so why tf not? Yeah, but hopefully you enjoyed, and I'm currently making Chapter 2 right now so it might be out a little early. Aight Bye.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2

5:50

"Goddamn it, Another movie that is just absolute garbage!" Bakugou shouted out.

"Hey, Chill out Bakubro. It was just a movie." Kirishima said.

"For the first time, I gotta agree with Bakugou's Opinion." Said Shoto.

"Lets stop arguing and lets check on Midoriya." Tenya said.

"Great idea!" Kirishima Said.

The group went up to Floor 2. There, they were in shock as to what they heard.

"Since when did Deku learn how to sing?" Bakugou asked.

"Midoriya was the last person I was expecting to me a Singer." Shoto said.

"Midoriya wasn't really the type to be into music that much." Tenya pointed out.

"So you think he just started, or maybe someone convinced him to be one?" Kirishima Said.

Kirishima turned to Bakugou.

"Don't look at me, I've never taught Deku anything about music." Bakugou said.

Then turned to Shoto.

"I haven't either, you should investigate people who are closer to him, or were here while we were gone." Shoto said.

And last but not least, Kirishima turned to Tenya.

"I have never taught Midoriya one single piece of music. I agree with Todoroki, we should investigate people who were here. It would be more efficient, but honestly the most efficient way would be to ask Midoriya himself." Tenya said.

5 Minutes earlier after Izuku helped Kyoka with her Instruments.

Both Izuku, and Kyoka stopped playing her Instruments as Izuku noticed his Guitar had dried.

"Ah finally, my guitar dried." Izuku Said as he picked up his guitar, and played some notes.

"Is this your first time playing the Guitar?" Kyoka asked.

"Well yes." Izuku said nervously.

"I don't know, you're too good at it to be a newbie at Music." Kyoka Said.

"No, I'm a Newbie." Izuku Said looking at the Clock.

"It's...it's 5:45PM?" Izuku Said in shock.

"Midoriya what's wrong?" Kyoka asked.

"Well, It's only a few Minutes before the rest of the Class arrive, and I don't want to be seen with Instruments." Izuku Said.

"Oh yea, You don't wanna be known for that, Well then. I'll help you hide the Instruments." Kyoka Said.

"Really? You'll do that?!" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, Sure..." The Second Kyoka ended her sentence, Izuku started crying like he usually does.

"Dude, you need to stop crying. I mean first of all, You're flooding your room." Kyoka Said.

Izuku wiped the tears from his face and said. "Alright, I'm fine."

Suddenly "Knock Knock! Hey Midoriya, What's up? We just got back from the Movies. Mind if you let us in?" Kirishima Said.

"Uh, um... Alright so Jiro, If they ask about the Instruments, tell them they are yours."

Izuku Said.

"Huh? Ok then..." Kyoka Said.

Izuku opened the door.

"Oh hey Jiro. What are you doing in Midoriya's room?" Kirishima asked.

"Uh, I was just trying to teach Midoriya about Music." Kyoka Said.

"Oh ok." Kirishima Said.

Then suddenly, Bakugou pulled out Izuku.

"Deku, don't tell me. Are you two a thing now or what?" Bakugou asked.

"WHAAAT! N-NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Izuku shouted.

"Yeah, I see that. Anyways, Did you tell All Might you wanted to be a Musician?" Bakugou asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to be a Musician..."

"Stop playing dumb Deku. Ear Phone jack was never interested in you till this day. It's obvious she's not teaching you how to be a Musician. She probably heard you or saw you playing the Guitar ain't that it?"

"But, I don't even play the Guitar."

"Damn it, just admit it. I know you're trying to be a Musician." Bakugou said quietly.

"Midoriya, What were you doing with Jirou?"

Bakugou quickly left after he was interrupted.

Tenya started swinging his hand up and down.

"I wasn't doing anything with her, why?" Izuku asked.

"Just in case, because If Uraraka finds out about this she might be angered." Tenya Said Quietly.

"Oh right, but I figure it won't be much of a problem." Izuku said.

"Oh yeah, one last thing? Are you two dating?"

"No! I Already told you, I said No!" Izuku shouted out.

"What? But Midoriya you didn't tell me anything." Tenya said with confusion in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I said it to Kacchan, sorry about that lida." Izuku Said.

"No it's fine." Tenya Said.

-Back with Kyoka-

"Jiro, admit it." Kirishima Said.

"Huh? Admit what?" Kyoka asked.

"He's going to say, that you should admit the fact that you have a Crush on Midoriya." Shoto Said.

Just by hearing this, it made Kyoka as red as a fresh tomato. (As in blushing)

"Wha-What? It's not like that! I swear, I mean you haven't seen anything Romantic between us." Kyoka Said trying to calm herself.

"That is true, I have never seen you interact with Midoriya till today." Shoto Said.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Kirishima Said.

Kyoka sighed in relief.

"Oh don't think you're safe, I'm still going to ship you two." Kirishima said with a big smirk on his face.

"I told you already, It's not like that, and it'll never be like that." Kyoka Said.

"Ok, Ok, jeez." Kirishima said.

"Hey, I'm allowed to ship one person with another." Kirishima thought to himself.

"You know what? I think I'll be leaving." Kyoka Said standing up.

"So soon? Why?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't wanna be part of some ruckus." Kyoka Said.

"Huh, well Alright then, Bye!" Kirishima Said out loud.

As she was leaving, Izuku noticed.

"Jiro, what happened? Why're you leaving?" Izuku asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just going to bed." Kyoka Said answering his Question sorta.

"I'll go pick up my Instruments tomorrow." Kyoka Said walking away.

"Uh, Okay then." Izuku Said.

"I'll go check on her later." Izuku thought to himself.

6:00PM Kyoka's Room.

"What was I thinking? Why did I run away for such a dumb reason? I'll have to apologize to Midoriya later." She sighed and laid down on her Bed.

"I caused a scene for no reason, I'm so dumb. But for now I'll just go to sleep." Kyoka Said falling into deep sleep, while thinking of him.

It's Valentine's Day! Or at least for me. But I was able to make this Chapter in One day with hard work. I probably won't be doing daily Updates, but anyways thanks for the likes and Follows, I got multiple Notifications of it. For my other Story it took at least 7 weeks to get this many Likes and follows, but Thanks, and Cya.


	3. Mornings

Chapter 3

-Kyoka Jiro's Room-

"Huh? What happened? Oh I see, I fell asleep." Kyoka thought rubbing her eyes.

"I need to get started on the Concert, that's coming up." Kyoka Said getting up from her bed. Then suddenly a knock came through the Door.

"Hey Jiro, are you okay? You walked off yesterday, and I wanted to check if you were okay." Izuku Said.

"Midoriya. Oh yeah, I also forgot to apologize to him." Kyoka thought to herself.

She opened the Door.

"Oh hey you're awake, No wait, Did I wake you up?" Izuku Said.

"No, I just barely woke up." Kyoka Said.

"Well then, you should go to sleep. It's still early. As in not even 8am yet." Izuku Said.

Kyoka looked at the Clock. "7:12AM" was what the Clock said.

"Oh I see. -Sigh- I'm fine, I don't need anymore sleep. I'll just go make breakfast." Kyoka Said walking past Izuku downstairs.

"Hey Jiro, Do you want me to make the Breakfast?" Izuku asked.

"Huh?" She looked at Izuku and smiled. "Sure."

4 Hours Later

"Our next Target, UA."

"But Why UA wouldn't it be a bit hard after what happened to the League of Villains."

"Oh, it's because they were just a bunch if Criminals."

The man pulled out a map.

"See this here, there's a Shop here. We'll go here to buy time, then we'll attack UA, well actually I wouldn't say attack them, but Interrupt them." Gentle said putting down his Camera.

"Oh I see, you're a genius Gentle!" La Brava said Clapping with stars in her eyes.

"Hopefully no one recognizes us. If they do that'll be a problem, today is their Festival right? Even if it's UA, their Security will be weaker." Gentle chuckled while using Binoculars to watch the School.

"It won't be much of a problem." Gentle chuckled again.

4 Hours Earlier

"Midoriya, what do you usually make when your mom can't, or others can't?" Kyoka asked.

"Oh me, I usually make Ramon. My mom says my Ramon is pretty delicious." Izuku Said.

"So that's what you're making?" Kyoka asked.

"Yep" he answered back.

He put two servings into 2 bowls. Then put them at the table.

Izuku sat down right across Kyoka's seat.

"Is it possible? Am I getting feelings for him? We only met a day ago, I don't know anymore." Kyoka thought.

"Uh Jiro?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past minute. Is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? No, I just zoned out for a bit. I'm fine." Kyoka Said.

"Uh, okay?" Izuku Said with confusion in his voice.

"C'mon Jiro, what're you doing? You were able to stay focused while talking to Midoriya yesterday, What's so different from then?" Kyoka thought to herself.

"I forgot, we have school today, it's the last day before the Weekend." Izuku Said.

"Oh that's right. Then I'll get ready. But first I have to eat." Kyoka Said finishing up her food.

She then quickly got up, and went to her room.

7:25AM

"Alright, I'm ready." Kyoka Said.

"So am I." Izuku Said around the corner.

Izuku looked at Kyoka.

"I never...I never realized Jiro was so cute." Izuku thought with a full on red face.

"Midoriya, did you wake up the others?" Kyoka asked.

"No, but Iida is awake, he'll probably wake everyone up."

"Oh alright, then lets go to class." Kyoka Said.

They quickly went to Class which was right across the street.

There they found out they were the only one's at class currently.

"Oh, too early?" Izuku Said.

"Yea, well no shit." Kyoka Said rolling her eyes.

The next people to come into the Class were Tenya with Ochako, Denki, Momo, and Mina, right next to him.

"Oh hey guys!" Izuku shouted out to Tenya and Ochako.

"Oh hey Deku!" Ochako shouted out.

"Midoriya, you're quite early today, how come you came so early?" Tenya asked.

"Huh? I just...um." Izuku quickly looked at Kyoka, and looked back at Tenya.

"I was just trying to be more responsible." Izuku Said.

"Oh I see." Tenya said with his hand on his Chin.

"But aren't you usually already responsible?" Ochako said with a confused face.

"Well, I just wanted to be more responsible." Izuku Said.

"Huh? Oh okay." Ochako said with a smile.

After Class

Onward to Class "How to be a Hero 101"

During this Class it was like the first lesson ever taught there, but this time, Izuku wasn't paired up with Ochako.

He was paired up with Kyoka.

It was going to be a battle between

IzukuKyoka vs ShotoDenki

"Jiro's on my team? Alright, then we'll have the upper hand. Unless Todoroki pulls that stunt again."

-Flashback of Shoto freezing the whole building-

"Midoriya, you're muttering again."

"Huh?! I'm so sorry!" Izuku Said with his hands facing Kyoka as if to block her.

"Midoriya, we're gonna need to come up with a plan, Todoroki will easily capture is if we don't come up with a plan." Kyoka Said.

"Huh? I have a plan, I also have a Plan-B if Todoroki freezes the whole building again." Izuku Said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Kyoka asked.

"So here's the plan."

"First thing we're going to do is obvious, locate where they are, but in the process, we're going to need you to put your Earphone Jack through a Insulator, that way if Kaminari tries anything, he'll be useless. After we locate them. There are 4 possibilities, the first is One of them goes out to look for us, then if that happens we'll be able to overpower them, or distract them, the second possibility is the two of them stay in their position, to counter this we'll have to lure one of them out with some sort of explosion. The explosion doesn't have to be real. If one of them does go to check it out, the first person to attack will be you. Then I'll attack. Putting the person unconscious. Next, if this happens we'll almost definitely be defeated. This possibility is Both of them coming out to capture us. With Todoroki there, it would be hard to do something, but the counter to this is having to make a run for it to the Weapon. Now the hardest possibility of them all. This possibility is Todoroki freezing the whole building. If this happens, well. We're first going to need to detect the Ice, if we don't detect it fast enough, we'll lose easily. Remember that Todoroki's Ice has improved. So it's even faster, and Stronger than before. Besides, unlike last time, we know our opponents Quirks, and what they do. It won't be much of a problem." Izuku said basically loosing all hsi breathe.

"You sure do talk alot." Kyoka Said playing with her Ear phone jacks.

Then it was the start of this battle as Toshinori Said "Now, Begin!"

You probably don't know who Gentle is or La Brava, but just don't worry about it. But hopefully you enjoyed this pretty short Chapter, and Cya.


	4. Love Interest?

Chapter 4

"Izuku is it? Would you kindly vacate the scene, for her, and her future."

"I have a general Idea of what Gentle Criminal was trying to do." Izuku thought.

"I always lived for purely my own sake. While attaching some nice sounding self serving logic to it. I'm truly glad you were my opponent. We clashed and put all of our feelings on the line, and as I grew weaker, all that remained inside me...

Was a Heart

That could

Care for Others

So I beg you, please pardon Manami Aiba's Crimes...!"

A Day earlier.

2:45PM

"Jiro, do you hear any Ice incoming?" Izuku asked.

"No, or at least not yet. No wait! I'm getting something."

"Midoriya! Run out!" Kyoka shouted out.

But Midoriya, Instead of just running, Izuku grabbed her, and saved her from being frozen, and being put out of Commission.

"Ugh, what the? How'd I get here?" Kyoka asked herself.

Izuku was right next to her, and because of how fast he had to go, he lost his breathe pretty fast.

"Midoriya?"

"I'll get up in a bit, let me just regain my stamina." Izuku Said.

"Midoriya, we don't have time to rest. So get up." Kyoka Said.

"Yea, you're right. I'll get up." Izuku got up with the help of Kyoka. Then they got back into the building.

"The Ice is making it hard to find out their where abouts, we'll have to depend on you." Kyoka Said.

"Todoroki probably knew this was the worst out come. We'll just have go with Plan B." Izuku Said.

"So what is it?" Kyoka asked.

"Well it's a pretty simple plan, first off go outside, then Stick your Ear phone jacks in the floor. Then use your Quirk. This'll cause the floor to start breaking apart, breaking the ice in the process. We'll have to repeat this process till we find the room they are in." Izuku Said.

"But how are we gonna find them?" Kyoka asked.

"I already got that covered." Izuku Said pulling out a map that had every single path, and room in the building.

"How did you get this?" Kyoka asked.

"Well you see, In other battles, I took the time to map out the whole building, eventually forming this."

Kyoka looked at the map, then at Izuku in admiration.

"This...This is amazing Izuku."

"Wait, what did you call me?" Izuku Said with a slight blush on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I meant to say Midoriya." Kyoka Said while also blushing slightly.

"Young Midoriya, have you already found yourself a lover?" Toshinori thought to himself.

"Are they dating or something?" Momo Said.

"I ship them now." Mina said in a cheerful tone.

"Ribbit, they do look cute together." Tsuyu said holding onto her chin.

"I know right?! I'm going to ship them too!" Hagukare said jumping up and down.

They all commented, except for one girl. That girl was Ochako Uraraka.

"Deku already has a love interest? I can't believe I'm saying this, but...

I'm actually proud of the little rat." Katsuki Said with a smile across his face.

"Hey Bakugou, are you okay? You usually would be screaming at me, and saying Midoriya doesn't deserve a girlfriend." Kirishima Said.

"Oh so that's how you think of me, you red haired bastard? I HAVE A PERSONALITY, YOU KNOW?!" Katsuki said shouting at Kirishima's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I definitely knew that." Kirishima said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What? Midoriya got a Girlfriend before me?!" Mineta said to himself.

"What? Were you actually expecting a girl to date you?" Kirishima Said slapping the back of Mineta's head.

"IT'S NOT A PROBLEM, CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT." Izuku Said practically freaking out.

"I think I broke him." Kyoka Said.

Kyoka stabbed Izuku with her Earphone jack, causing him to snap back into reality.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"You were zoning out. Look Midoriya, we don't have time for this. Lets just go with our plan." Kyoka Said.

He sighed then spoke.

"Alright so use your Quirk on the floor."

Kyoka said as he ordered, in the process. Todoroki's Ice broke.

"Alright, lets go." Izuku Said.

-Main Area-

"So, do you think that got them in one shot?" Denki asked Todoroki.

"No, It'll take more than that to take care of Midoriya." Shoto said.

"How so?"

"Well first off, he has Jiro on his team. With her, he has the advantage. And the other reason why, is because there's just something about Midoriya that won't let him fail. It's as if someone's watching over him, making sure he wins."

"You sound crazy. But okay." Denki said looking all over the room as if to say: Did you just hear what this guy said?

"Their here, get ready." Shoto said squaring up.

Suddenly they heard something at the door move.

They attacked carelessly.

Denki went to check on what they attacked. A piece of Ice.

Then Denki was stabbed by Kyoka's Earphone Jack.

Kyoka moved out if the way for Izuku.

"I have one chance, I can't mess this up." Izuku thought charging up a attack.

"Midoriya, what you're doing is stupid." Shoto said also charging up a attack.

"I know! But this is the only way to win!" Izuku shouted out.

"Half and Half strike!"

"COMBINED SMASHES! MANCHESTER, DETROIT SMASH!!!" They both shouted out.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Toshinori shouted through the Microphone.

"JIRO NOW!" Izuku shouted out stopping his attack.

Kyoka quickly moved towards the Weapon.

"So this was your plan?" Shoto chuckled.

He then aimed his Move at Kyoka steadily, just so he didn't destroy the Weapon.

He weakened his move a little too, so there wouldn't be any collateral damage.

"JIRO!" Izuku shout out moving to her.

Shoto let go of his charged strike, he let it go just as Izuku was right in front of him.

Before the strike could hit Izuku, Shoto moved towards Kyoka.

He froze her feet, then he created a Ice wall where Izuku would hit. Izuku hit the exact place he wanted him to get hit at. Both the Heroes were out of Commission.

"The Villain Team wins!" Toshinori Said over the Microphone.

3:45PM

Izuku had woken up in a dark room. With only a small lit light, and there sat a figure. It was hard for Izuku to tell who it was, but as the figure got closer, he figured out who this person was.

It was her classmate. Kyoka Jiro.

"Jiro?" Izuku Said.

"So you're awake." Kyoka Said with a face that looked like the type that would absolutely murder someone, for something they did.

Kyoka stabbed Izuku with her Earphone Jack, Then she got closer and slapped him.

"OW! Why'd you do that?"

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Going toe to toe with Todoroki, then putting yourself in harms way! Damn it Midoriya, you even had me worry about you." Kyoka Said practically crying.

"I'm sorry Jiro, but If I let you just be hurt like that, I would never forgive myself."

Kyoka hugged Izuku, then cried on his chest.

"Damn it Izuku." Kyoka Said crying her eyes out.

Hello, welcome back. Hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter, also, I forgot to say something. Ok so first off, I'm an idiot. I had thought I uploaded Chapter 3 on schedule, but No. I forgot to publish the Chapter, and when I noticed it wasn't uploaded, It had been like a week later, So yeah, sorry about that. Anyways thanks for reading, and Cya.


	5. Musician

Chapter 5

Ok so first off. Thank you to "Ability King KK" for reviewing my story, and telling me what I did wrong. So first off, the thing Is, I completely forgot about the Izuku liking Music thing. Jesus, I'm an Idiot. But like you said, I'll try to read as many fanfics as I can. I'll observe them, and see how they handle the Relationship, interest, and just the Story in general. But for now here's Chapter 5.

After School

6:30PM

"So, All Might, why'd you call me over for?" Izuku asked.

"Well first off, I want to ask you. Why do you exactly want to be a Musician?" Toshinori said.

"Huh? Well it's um, because I used to have this friend. She was really interested in Music. She inspired me to become a Musician, but I don't know where she is now. She moved out, I probably would still be friends with her if she didn't move out." Izuku Said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I see." Toshinori said holding his chin.

"Should I ask him about Him, and Young Jiro? No, it's too early to ask him that. I'll just wait and observe." Toshinori thought.

"That's all I wanted to ask you about."

"But you said first off, in the beginning of your sentence. Wouldn't that mean you have a list of things to ask me?" Izuku said.

"Nope, that's all." Toshinori said.

"Oh, Okay then... But All Might, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Toshinori said.

"D...D...Do you know how..." Izuku then clenched his fist, and closed his eyes.

"Do you know how I can start a Romantic relationship with my Classmate Kyoka Jiro?" Izuku Said shouting out.

"Oh shit, I wasn't expecting this."

Same Time

6:30PM

Dorms

Kyoka was there, just waiting on Izuku to come back. But then she got swarmed by the other girls.

"Jiro is it true you're dating Midoriya?"

"Is Midoriya you're Romantic Partner."

"Ribbit, since when did you start talking to Midoriya?"

"If you're dating, I bet you guys look cute together."

They all said stressing out Kyoka.

"Hey, guys! I'm just trying to chill here, not get swarmed with questions." Kyoka Said with a annoyed face.

"But just answer our Questions." Mina Said.

"No, I think we should leave her alone. But Just let us know if you ever need advice." Momo Said.

They all left unsatisfied.

As they left, Izuku just barely arrived.

"Hey, I'm back!" Izuku Said.

Kyoka got up, and looked at him, she was trying to intimidate him.

"Why...Why are you looking at me like that." Izuku Said.

"Oh it's just because. Well you should know."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I left the Nurse's Office without telling you." Izuku Said.

Kyoka then stabbed Izuku with her Earphone Jack.

"OW! You know that hurts." Izuku Said.

She sighed, then spoke.

"So, where did you go?"

"I uh...went to talk to All Might." Izuku Said.

"Oh I see, but for what?"

"Well he wanted to ask me something." Izuku Said.

"What did he ask you?" Kyoka asked.

"He asked me why I suddenly got into being a Musician."

"What'd you tell him?" Kyoka asked.

"I told him I used to have this friend that really liked Music. It was a she, but I don't remember her name. The reason I don't know her name, or remember alot about her, is because she moved out. I have no doubt, we would still be friends if she didn't have to move out." Izuku Said.

Kyoka looked at Izuku, and he was confused as to why Kyoka was staring at him intensely.

"Why are you staring at me?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? It's nothing." Kyoka Said.

She then turned away from Izuku, then covered her red face.

"Could it be possible? Is Midoriya my Childhood friend? The one my parents told me about. I'll have to ask my parents what the name of my friend was." Kyoka thought.

"Uh, Jiro?"

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out for." Izuku Said.

"Oh Sorry, but hey Midoriya, I um...Have to go."

She quickly left to her room.

Izuku sighed.

"When am I going to tell her?" Izuku Said while clenching his fist.

-Flashback 1 hour ago-

"I mean, I don't know anything about Romance." Toshinori Said.

"You mean you don't know a tiny bit about Romance?" Izuku Said a bit suprised.

"But what about when you were my age?" Izuku Said.

"I never dated anyone in my life, I just don't know anything about Romance." Toshinori Said.

Toshinori sighed then spoke.

"Look, Young Midoriya, I might not be able to help you, but I do have something to say."

Izuku looked up at him.

"Young Jiro's personality is very hard to break into. What I mean is that if you want her to well, love you, you're gonna have to break through the fake personality she's holding onto. If you have already done that."

Toshinori got up, and put his hand over Izuku's Shoulder.

"Then you have a very high probability of her being your Romantic Partner."

-Present Time-

Izuku got up, and headed towards Kyoka's room.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Huh? Who is it?"

"It's me, Izuku."

Kyoka got up and opened the Door.

"What is it?" Kyoka asked.

"I wanted to ask you why you suddenly left." Izuku Said.

"It's because...I mean." She sighed, then spoke again.

"I'll explain, just come in."

She sat down on her bed, and tapped right next to where she was sitting, as if to say "Sit down here."

Izuku sat down.

"So, what is it?" Izuku asked.

"Midoriya, do you remember your friends personality?" Kyoka asked.

"No, I don't really remember, all I really know, is she was really into music. She knew how to play alot Instruments too."

Kyoka started bitting her nails.

"Midoriya, do you mind if I step out for a second?" Kyoka asked.

"Uh...Sure, I guess."

Kyoka stepped out, and looked through her Contacts.

"Dad"

Is what one of the Contacts said.

She called her Dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you, Do you remember the name of my Childhood friend?"

"Your Childhood friend's name? Uh, I believe it started with a I. Hold on let me ask your Mother."

Kyoka could hear murmurs.

"Huh? Yeah, ok. Alright, so the name of your Childhood friend was...

Izuku

Midoriya."

Suddenly Kyoka's Heart started beating faster.

"Midoriya is my Childhood friend?"

She then said something to her Dad.

"Uh, thanks for telling me Dad, I just needed to know."

"No problem."

"Yeah, uh bye."

"Cya."

She hung up the Phone, and covered her red face again.

Kyoka couldn't deny it anymore, she knew she had feelings for the boy. Especially after hearing he's her Childhood friend, how could she deny it? She has to eventually tell Izuku one way or another.

She entered the room, and looked at Izuku, because of her nervousness, she just collapsed.

But before she could fall, Izuku caught her.

"Jiro, are you okay?"

Kyoka just looked at him with a nervous smile, while blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Im...I'm fine." Kyoka Said.

Kyoka sat back down on her Bed.

"So, uh Midoriya, do you wanna watch a movie or maybe Anime?" Kyoka Said nervously.

"Uh, sure."

Izuku sat down next to her, and they watched a Anime.

The Anime was about a boy who's Mother had died, and he was destined to kill his Mothers killer, and the Killer's Species. The Anime was called "Attack on Titan" they were currently in Season 2 Episode 12. This was about the main character's friend confessing her true feelings. It also had many Important Topics, but the most Important Topic for Kyoka was the Confessing.

Before Izuku knew it, she had fell asleep.

Izuku heard a soft and a quiet Snore.

Kyoka had fallen asleep on Izuku's Shoulder.

Izuku blushed at the sight of it, he then turned off the TV, and put Kyoka in bed. He headed out, and on his way out said

"Goodnight Jiro."

He then closed the Door.

But there they were. The girls were there looking at him, chuckling.

"Wait! Don't tell me you heard, and saw everything?" Izuku Said shocked.

"Oh we saw everything." Mina said with Villainous smile.

"So are you two actually a thing?" Momo asked.

"Huh? N...No! I was just watching a Anime with her." Izuku Said.

"Then why was she sleeping on your Shoulder?" Hagukare asked.

"Well...um, you see...actually I have a sleepover with her, I'll see you guys later." Izuku Said quickly entering Kyoka's Room, and shutting the door.

"What am I gonna do?" Izuku Said looking at Kyoka.

"I guess I'll sleep here." Izuku Said lying down on the floor.

"You know Midoriya, if you're gonna have a sleep over here, you can at least sleep in my bed."

"I know...WAIT! YOU'RE STILL AWAKE?" Izuku Said very shocked.

"Yeah." Kyoka Said.

"But...but, this is you're room. Plus every girl needs their space right?" Izuku Said.

"Goddamn it Midoriya, just lay down here. Why are you making this so hard?" Kyoka Said a bit frustrated.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I'll lay down." Izuku said lying down on Kyoka's bed.

Not too long, and Izuku was already asleep.

Meanwhile Kyoka was thinking of Izuku. Thoughts like

"Would he accept me?"

"Am I good enough for him?"

Or

"Will he ever be my Husband?"

As she thought, Izuku put a hand over her in his sleep. This caused Kyoka to blush.

"Um...Hey M...Midoriya, can you..." Kyoka stopped knowing Izuku wouldn't hear her, plus she was comfortable. So she decided to fall asleep.

The Next Day

Morning

7:45AM

Kyoka had just woken up, and Izuku wasn't there. But she saw a small Table with Breakfast on it. She also saw a note. It said :

"Jiro, I'm currently in my room, or at least if you wake up early, but anyways, like you said, I'm currently working on a Music Type Video. But in the mean time, I managed to buy you some food. I hope you enjoy you're food, and when you're done, please come to my room. Also, if I'm not in my room, it probably means I'm with All Might, please don't ask why I would be there.

-Izuku"

"So Midoriya is in his room, or with All Might whatever. At least he cared enough to bring me breakfast." Kyoka thought picking up a Spoon.

She quickly ate, and left the room. She headed to Izuku's Room.

-Kyoka's Perspective-

I opened the door, and I guess I was able to arrive early to see Midoriya still in his room.

"Oh hey Jiro, you're awake." He said.

"Yeah I am, anyways thanks for the breakfast." I said.

"It's not a Problem. Anyways the Festival is today, we should really start to get ready for it." He said.

"Oh yeah, right it is." I said lying against the wall, while playing with my Earphone Jack.

"Midoriya..."

"You can call me Izuku." He said smiling at me.

"Oh right, Izuku, I want to ask you something." I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to tell you that..." I stopped.

"Actually Never mind, it isn't important."

"Huh? What? Okay then..." He said confused.

After that, I just sat down on the floor.

"Jiro, you can sit down on my bed, you know right?" He said.

"Huh? Nah, I feel comfortable here." I said.

"Sureee..."

After that, he started playing his Guitar. I knew what Song he was playing. He started singing

"She lost her brother months ago

His picture on the wall

And it reminds me

When she brings me coffee, her smile

I wish I could be with her 'til my last day

She said she gave all her love to me

We dreamt a new life

Some place to be at peace

But things changed, suddenly

I lost my dreams in this disaster

I'm crying

Missing my lover

I don't have the power

On my side forever

Oh, where is my lover?

And I got no power

I'm standing alone, no way

Calling out your name

I said I gave all my love to you

We dreamt a new house

Some place to be at peace

But things changed, suddenly

I lost my dreams in this disaster

We don't know what is wrong tonight

Everybody's got no place to hide

No one's left and there's no one to go on

All I know is my life is gone

I'm crying

Missing my lover

I don't have the power

On my side forever

Oh, where is my lover?

And I got no power

I'm standing alone, no way

Calling out your name"

I stared at him, I was blushing. I covered my face.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked.

"That...That was beautiful." I said still covering my face.

[Outside of Izuku's Dorm Room]

"You think you can take my Deku away from me?!"

"Not on my watch!" Ochako thought.

Got nothing to say, but I will give you this Link for YouTube. Don't worry, you're not about to get Rickrolled.

https/youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ

Oh...

https/youtu.be/pFoc5XKkIIw


	6. Why Deku?

Chapter 6

Same Day

-Shoto's Perspective

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

I could hear many students talking about Izuku Midoriya, and Kyoka Jiro.

"Apparently Midoriya, and Jiro are dating, or something."

"Ever since the training yesterday, this rumor started to spread like a Plauge. Who knows who started it. Both me, and Kaminari don't know why people are shipping the two. I know Jiro scolded me for hurting Midoriya, but is that really a reason to ship those two." I thought.

While I was thinking, I saw Midoriya, and Jiro walking pass me.

"Could they really be dating? Or is everyone fucking with me?"

I then sat down on the Couch, and took a look at a Couple of Newspapers, there were many titles, and I read them all, and tried to find something that would peak my interest. I saw titles like:

"Will the Hero "Endeavor" be as good of a #1 Hero as All Might." "Thugs on the loose caught by the new #1 Hero himself." "Low ranking Heroes defeat a Low Level Thug. "Kira's Death is confirmed, along with the Original L's Death." "Flash Flood kills hundreds."

"Thugs rob a Jewelry Store." And along with other serious one's like:

"Man commits suicide, his dying letter is found in a Fake Base in his Bedroom." "Serial Killer found, and sentenced to life by the #1 Hero himself, and this is one of the few cases Endeavour has solved."

But, I found a Paper that stood out more to me:

"New YouTube Creator that is consistently having his Channel banned, starts to rise in the ranks to being a Dangerous Criminal."

I then took a sip of a Coffee I had in my hand.

"Interesting really."

I read another Newspaper that was supposed to compare me with a Certain Character.

"Locals say Endeavour's Son Shoto Todoroki, looks like a character from the Avatar: The Last Airbender franchise, the Certain Character is called Prince Zuko."

"Tch, Bastard's, I look nothing like him." I said as I looked at a picture of said Character.

I then could feel someone's presence.

"Nah, you definitely look like him." Jiro said.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Midoriya said.

I took another sip of my Coffee, then handed the Newspaper title that peaked my interest, to Midoriya.

"What's this?"

"Read it." I said

He then read it.

"Why'd you show me this?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't know, just because."

Then there was a silence between us.

"So, we're gonna go..."

"Is it true?"

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Are you two actually dating?" I asked.

They both just stood there in silence, I couldn't see if they were both blushing. I was too busy putting Sugar Cubes in my Coffee.

I got up, then spoke:

"Alright, I'm gonna go. Tell me later if you want." I said.

As I walked away, those two looked at each other.

I walked to the Kitchen, and started making another Cup of Coffee. Suddenly Kaminari came up behind me.

"Hey Todoroki."

"Hey." I said sounding bored.

"So, do you know why there are rumors going around that Midoriya is dating Jiro. Or that they're really close together, so they might start dating." He said.

"Why would I know?" I said.

"Well then, let me ask you something." Kaminari said.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Midoriya is actually going to get with Jiro? I already have my eyes on her, you think I still have a chance..."

"No." I said interrupting him.

"Asshole." He Said.

"Call me whatever you want, but everyone would agree, Midoriya is closer to getting her, than you." I said.

"Hey you two, stop messing around. Eat your food, then come help us with the Festival." Mina said.

"Huh? I'm not even eating. Both of us aren't even eating." Kaminari said.

"That doesn't matter, then come outside."

I then looked at my Coffee that had Sugar cubes.

"Might as well." I said walking out of the Kitchen.

-Izuku's Perspective

We both went back to my room, the trip there was Awkward.

I looked at Jiro.

"I wonder what she's thinking." I thought.

As we were walking towards my room, we both saw Uraraka at the end of the Hallway, the weird thing was that she wasn't looking up at us. She was looking straight down.

"Um...Uraraka?" I Said.

"Deku...how...how could you?" She Said.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"You left me. And then you got someone else."

She started pulling out something from her back pocket.

"Uh Midoriya, I mean Izuku, I think...I think that she's holding a Knife." Jiro said.

As Jiro said that to me, Uraraka charged at me.

"Wait! Uraraka, I don't want to fight you." I Said.

She didn't listen, she pinned me down to the ground, and she then tried to Stab me in the Stomach.

"Uraraka, stop this!"

Meanwhile Jiro was trying to get Uraraka off me, and she was also trying to take the Knife out of her hand, without hurting her.

"Uraraka, stop this! You won't accomplish anything by stabbing him!" Jiro said.

"Uraraka please." I said.

Uraraka let go off the Knife, she then got off me. The last thing she said before she left was:

"You're right, I'm sorry. But I'll be going now." She then left quickly.

"Wait! Uraraka!" I shouted trying to follow her.

Then Jiro collapsed on the floor.

"Huh? Jiro!" I said.

I walked towards her.

"Jiro are you okay."

She didn't respond, she just started crying.

"Jiro..."

"I'm fine, you can go chase after her." She then got up, and went toward my room.

She sat down on my bed, and I could hear that she was sobbing.

I walked in, and tried to Comfort her.

"Jiro are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay..."

"But Why are you crying?" I asked.

There was a silence between us.

"It's my fault."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said.

"It's my fault Uraraka is acting this way, I'm such a horrible friend."

"Hey Calm down."

Jiro then closed her eyes, and started breathing in, and out.

"Izuku, I want to tell you something..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm...I'm your Childhood friend."

We both stood there in silence.

"Jiro...is...my...Childhood...friend?" I thought.

To break the silence,

I then grabbed my Guitar, sat next to her, and then started Singing:

"Don't you think

About me enough.

I've been burning my heart out,

Got to face me to tell you

I will run, because I'm Reticent.

[Music in Between]

You will know, you're reborn tonight.

Must be rough, but I'll stay by your side.

Even if my body's beat to the bones.

I don't want to go through that ever again.

So cry no more, oh my Beloved.

Go hit the ground, and finally now.

You are the one, a Rising Star.

You got this far, to hold your ground.

[Music]"

Jiro then layed her head on my Lap, while wiping a tear off her face. I then patted her head, which caused her to blush slightly.

I then sighed, and thought to myself:

"When am I going to tell her my true feelings?"

Then suddenly we heard a knock on the Door.

We both got up, and I headed to open the door.

When I opened the door, multiple of my Classmates flooded into the room.

"Wait guys! What're you doing?!" I said.

"I knew it, you two are dating!" Mina shouted out.

"Huh? But we aren't." Me and Jiro said looking at each other.

"Then why were you laying on his Lap?" Hagukare said.

We both looked at each other.

"Um..."

10 Minutes later:

We were able to clear out everyone in the room. The rest told us to finish what we were doing, and head out.

Meanwhile in my room:

"Well that was exciting." Jiro said.

"Mhm." I said.

"Well anyways, Midoriya...I mean Izuku, We've been hanging out for a while, and I've noticed we don't have a way to contact out of School, so the best solution is this." Jiro then pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a Number on it, then she proceeded to give it to me.

"Huh? What's this?" I said.

"And call me."

"Huh...?"

I stood there in silence, as Jiro left the room.

While I was standing there in silence, Jiro popped up from behind the Door, and said

"Oh yeah, since I'm calling you Izuku, then it's only fair if you start calling me Kyoka." She then left.

"Alright then, Kyoka."

Same Time

Same Day

7:45AM

"You see that La brava. It's UA. And you know what we're gonna do?"

"No. What are we gonna do?"

"We'll break in, We're not going to attack them no. It'd say this would give us plenty of views."

"Wow! Gentle, you're such a Genius!"

"We'll start from there, then end here." He said while pointing at UA.

"I've looked into all the Students. It would be a problem if one was to see us. Especially this specific one."

"Izuku Midoriya."

Hello there, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. First thing I want to say is I hope you found the Easter Egg, it should be easy to find if you read every single word, and you also need to watch a Certain Anime that has Death in the title to know about the Easter egg, also secondly, I was trying to put Kyoka's Confession in this Chapter, but it felt too cheesy, I also wanted to do that with Kaminari, I wanted him to have some beef with Izuku for "Stealing" Kyoka from him, but I felt that that would feel out of character for Kaminari. Anyways the Izuku vs Gentle fight might be next Chapter, actually I want it to be next Chapter, I've been teasing you guys so much about Gentle, that it's getting to the point of me thinking "Hey you Lazy bastard, start writing about Gentle more instead of Teasing him."

I really don't want to wait until Valentine's Day again for Kyoka's or Izuku's Confession, so I'm probably going to do it after The Gentle vs Izuku fight, and Last but not least, I made another sorta Easter Egg, it's Comparing Shoto Todoroki with Prince Zuko, I really wanted to throw that in the Story just for the fun of it, anyway that's all, and Cya.


	7. Izuku v Gentle Part1

Chapter 7

Izuku headed to Mr.Aizawa, and told him about Ochako. While at it, he left out most of the parts.

"What do you mean keep watch over Ochako Uraraka?" Mr.Aizawa asked.

"Look Mr.Aizawa, I have reason to believe Uraraka is going to try to do something bad to herself." Izuku Said.

"What reason do you have?"

"What?" Izuku Said.

"What reasoning do you have that she's planning on harming herself?" Mr.Aizawa asked.

Izuku stopped knowing well, if he told Mr.Aizawa of what happened, Uraraka might be locked up.

"Well, she wanted me to become her romantic partner, but I fell for someone else." Izuku said.

Mr.Aizawa looked at Izuku.

"Look Kid, I don't wanna hear your Love story, I'll see if I can monitor her."

"Really?! Thank you Mr.Aizawa!"

"Yeah, yeah, Now gone on outside."

Izuku quickly went outside.

"We already have Camera's installed, I'm sorry Midoriya, but I can't tell you that." Mr.Aizawa thought.

Outside

7:50Am

"I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE, MIDORIYA!" Hatsume shouted out.

"Hatsume, you're filthy." Izuku Said.

"Hehe, sometimes you just got to get your hands dirty. Just as I thought, even on the big day, you're still at it. Anyway! The Project we've been discussing, I've come to deliver them now that they're ready for use." She then handed the 'Project' to him.

"Whoa, these are so cool! Thank you!"

"After the Culture Festival would of been fine, you know."

"I'll sleep for 36 Hours once it's done, so it's all good."

Toshinori who was there too, took a look at the Equipment, and remembered something:

"The Equipment was designed for me to fight at 20%-30%, but even so, it was quite bulky."

Then he said:

"So this is how compact they can make them these days."

"I designed it so it wouldn't clash with your Costume either! A capable designer is one that can live up to the Clients hopes in one go!" Hatsume commented.

"I love it! Thank you so much! With this, I'll be able to do what I want to do."

"Here's the Manuel, okay see you later." Hatsume said giving him said Manuel.

"Lets try them out!" Toshinori shouted."

8:50Am

"Shoot, Breaking in the Gloves, and getting my Student Card took up a long time. I'm cutting it close now." He ran, and ran, until he got outside of the Campus.

"I thought they'd sell rope at the Convenience Store, but I was surprised at how many places didn't stock them. I have to hurry, I'm running out of time. If Jirou finds out I've missed the Festival, I won't hear the end of it."

"Ah!"

"You should watch were you're going."

Izuku saw a tall man, and a short lady with a very suspicious look, and Quickly said "Sorry."

"Goodness, what a fright. You almost made me lose the Aftertaste of the Gold Tips Imperial." The man said.

"Well, Lets go umm...Honey." The man said.

"Honey? I'm your Honey?"

"So that House was some sort of Coffee Shop, Huh? I never knew..." Izuku said taking a good look at some sort of House.

"Gentle?!" The woman said under her breath.

"Did my Ears betray me? Only those who know the Name Gold-Tips Imperial, would of have been able to deduce that. So are you one of the few that know it?! Impressive for one so young!" The man said, while Izuku stood there in confusion.

"Umm...I'm Not...I only know about it because my friend made some for me..." Izuku said.

"Wait a second, this voice sounds kinda familiar...Ah! High Class friend...Elite School...Oh no! This Child is from U.A!" He thought.

"What a...great friend you have..."

"Yes...I'm really lucky."

"This Voice, the Tea, it can't be, I got over excited about the Tea! What a blunder on my part! I'll leave before he realizes..."

"Wait...! Are you that guy with the Routine?" Izuku said.

"Don't blame yourself Gentle, it was only natural till now." The woman said.

"Too late!" The man thought.

"If a single alarm goes off, the event will be called off on the Spot..." Izuku said.

"And who might you be referring to?" He said holding his Accessories.

"I saw your video."

"Love...Lover, Turn the Camera this way..." He said pulling off his Sunglasses.

"Please! Stop this! Leave U.A out of this!"

"Hmph, You are quite the Clever Lad."

"It's Early Morning on a Saturday...No one's passing through here." Izuku thought.

"And there aren't many Hero offices in the Vicinity of U.A. I shouldn't expect any back up. I'll ask the Shop keepker to report...No!"

"Change of plans LoveLover! No matter what may happen from here on out, don't stop rolling!" Gentle said.

"But of course Gentle."

"But, but! You're gonna fight here?! Do you have some sort of plan?" She said.

"My listeners! This Extraordinary Gentleman Is about to set his Grand Ambitions into Motion! But do not allow yourself, to be dazzled, and bear witness to your Savior: The Chivalrous Thief, GENTLE CRIMINAL!" Gentle said revealing his full Identity, along with La Brava's Identity.

"Shockingly my plans have been disrupted! At the moment, I'm in my usual predicament, and you know what, Lets keep things short. In Todays Video..."

"CHECK THIS OUT! I SNUCK INTO U.A!" Gentle said pointing all his attention at Izuku.

"That's just Clickbait!" Izuku Said.

"I won't let you...!" Izuku charged at Gentle, but

Then he ran into some sort of Elastic Wall.

"Wha...?!" Izuku struggled.

"The moment I discarded my Overcoat, I put it up. If you're one of my Listeners, I do believe you should already be aware...My Quirk is Elasticity. I grant the property of Elasticity to anything I touch. Of course, even the air."

The second he finished his sentence, Izuku got sent flying into the air, by the Elastic Air.

"I do not enjoy using violence to solve my problems." Gentle said.

"But that was pretty violent Gentle." La brava said.

"I am both suprised, and confused as well, lovelover. That is to say, he possesses considerable speed, and power! My word, he's much more fearsome than he looks. My deepest apologies, young man! But I'm pressing on!" Gentle said running away, trying to escape Izuku.

"If you've got it in you to apologize...! Then keep your hands of my School!"

"I'm afraid I cannot comply. Gently! Trampoline!" This move Gentle called "Gently Trampoline" sent Izuku a few meters away from the Ground.

"When I was a Student, I also did my due Diligence, with School Festival's. I'm sure you're pouring you're emotions into this as well, but Even those cannot hope to match my Stunning Beard, Let alone my burning Soul. This Venture is the essential first step towards building my Legend! So, Do not interfere!" Gentle said.

"Farewell sparkling Youth." Gentle then sent up Izuku higher to the Air.

"Gentle, I finally remembered! That boy is Izuku Midoriya, he's that crazy boy who fought in the Sports Festival, while completely destroying his hand." La brava said.

"Madness, Madness! I say! I would be loathe to get involved with the likes of him. We must finish our business, before he allows them them the chance to prepare for our arrival." Gentle said.

While In the air, Izuku had flashbacks, and thoughts:

"My listeners, Check this out, I snuck into U.A" This has now become a race against the Clock. "I'm sure you're pouring all your emotions into it as well but..."

-Flashback-

"Sorry, break times over, so I have to get going. I'm really looking forward to it by the way." Izuku said.

"Mr.Deku you're going already?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back to practice."

"Once the Festival comes around, and Midoriya is done with his performance, Lets make the rounds again, just the three of us!" Mirio said.

"Mr.Deku, Mr.Lemillion..."

Izuku smiled at her.

"I'm so excited."

-Present Time-

"Even those cannot hope to match my stunning beard, Let alone my burning soul!" Izuku thought of the line Gentle said only a few minutes ago.

-2nd Flashback-

(Most of this is Cannon, including this, so yeah, this is in the actual Manga, but with a few Changes.)

"Midoriya!" Kyoka Shouted.

"Hm?"

"Everyone once in a while, I see you writing like Crazy, in that Notebook of your's. But how do you write them exactly?" She asked.

"Is there a Hero you're interested in Jirou?"

"Nope" Kyoka Said moving her Ear Jacks left, and right to signify a "No".

"I want my notes to be more organized, I guess you could say I want the main points to be more visible. But I always end up writing too much, and it becomes hard to tell what's what." Kyoka said handing her Notebook to Izuku.

"Advice for each member?! Jirou you wrote all this?" Izuku could see many Notes, it was very full, sorta like his Notebook, but this one was filled with Instruments, and Types of Music, instead of Hero Tips.

"This is amazing, I'm sure everyone will be happy!" Izuku Said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I mean, I thought everyone would call my Hobby useless. So when I got to know you, I felt pretty happy with myself." Kyoka Said smiling with her eyes closed.

-Present Time-

"Gentle Criminal!" Izuku shouted out.

Izuku begins to think, that he needs to land, but decides to use his wind pressure attacks that he has been practicing withToshinori/All Might. Using his finger, Izuku launches aDelaware Smash. This wind pressure hit Gentle.

"An Air cannon?! However, that will not be enough to stop me, I will not be stopped!"

Izuku then started using Close Range attacks. He was on Gentle's tail.

"For the Sake of the World! The sake of its people! The sake of my Dream! And...!" La brava said.

"Everyone else has poured their Feelings into it too! This is much more, than just me!" Izuku said.

"I see, forgive my rudeness!" Gentle said sending Izuku into a nearby Construction Building.

"For the sake of your Feelings that I want to live up to, Gentle!" She said.

I'm sorry if this feels a bit Unorganized. I was rushing it. Anyways The Next Chapter will probably be the Conclusive to this fight. That's all I really want to say. Anyways Cya.


	8. NA

I've got some bad news, I'm going to stop making chapters for this Story. I don't really wanna say why. I won't quit the Ship entirely, I'll make a remastery. But I don't know when this remastery will come out. I'll just keep you informed on this discontinued story. For now, you'll just have to wait.


End file.
